Love Me Tender
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: [DAMEREY / ONE-SHOT] There's peace in the galaxy, and Poe brings his friends to visit Yavin 4. He decides it might be the right time to make a move towards a certain Jedi... Damerey story with a quick appearance of Finn & Jess.
**This is my second Damerey fic. I love, love fluff, so please be warned. :P**

* * *

It was almost sunset on Yavin 4.

Poe sat on a bench in the backyard of his house and started plucking some notes out of his old guitar. He couldn't hold back a smile; he was happy like he hadn't been in a long time.

There was finally peace in the galaxy, and Poe had finally been able to do what he had long promised to his friends: bring them to his home planet after war.

They had arrived a couple days ago and Poe had already showed them some of his favorite places. Rey and Finn were amazed by Yavin 4, and Poe couldn't be prouder. He found Rey's reaction especially endearing, not only because he knew she had lived most of her life on a desert planet and everything else was very new to her, but also because pretty much everything in her fascinated him – and she wasn't even aware of that. Yet.

Now that the war was over and he and Rey were already close enough for him not to feel intimidated by her Jedi status, he was more than ready to make a move, especially after Jessika sneaked dramatically into his room one night, back at the base. She had acted as if she was in a super-secret mission, only to tell him that she was a hundred percent positive that Rey was in love with him. He hadn't believed her at first, because Rey had never given him any sign, any hint that she might be interested in him. At that, Jess had just rolled her eyes. " _You're a man, Poe. You're not supposed to know how women feel, especially when they don't want you to know how they feel. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Rey is head over heels for you_ ," she had said with a wink before exiting his room, leaving him wondering. Since then, he had just been waiting for the right moment to make a move, although he was already acting slightly flirtatious around her, and he was definitely sensing a positive response.

Poe smiled to himself, thinking of Rey. _She might be hearing this_ , he thought, and then the random notes on his guitar slowly evolved into an old song his father used to sing to his mother when he was little.

After serving herself with some fruits from the kitchen table, Rey followed the sweet melody that had just reached her ears and found Poe in the backyard. He was sitting astride the bench, playing his guitar, his hair messy in a sexy way. She didn't think it was possible to find him any more attractive, but she was proved wrong.

Rey stopped at the doorstep and watched him for a moment. She had been having certain feelings for him for a while now; actually, she had felt attracted to him since the first time they met, but recently that attraction had turned into something deeper, especially after she sensed a change in the way he treated her. He seemed closer than ever to her, always willing to let her get in his personal space, and also more affectionate, but she didn't know if it was because he grew to consider her a really good friend or if it was something else. Anyway, the little things he did lately never failed to leave her with a fluttering feeling in the chest, like when she caught him staring at her a little too long during breakfast, or when she helped him fix some old machinery in his house and he thanked her with a light kiss on the cheek. She had spent half the night thinking about that kiss.

She didn't really know what to do with her feelings, so she just kept them for herself, for now. She had zero experience in this kind of interaction. She even considered going to Jessika to get some advice, but Jess would probably tell Finn too and Rey wasn't fond of the idea of having both of them pestering her about Poe – because that's exactly what they would do.

Even not knowing what to do, Rey craved Poe's company and would jump at any opportunity to spend some time with him.

She was about to make herself noticed when Poe started actually singing, and she stopped in her tracks. His voice was like velvet, so soothing, and she found herself agape.

 _Love me tender,_

 _Love me sweet,_

 _Never let me go._

 _You have made my life complete,_

 _And I love you so._

 _Love me tender,_

 _Love me true,_

 _All my dreams fulfilled._

 _For my darling I love you,_

 _And I always will._

Poe stopped playing and looked at her, as if sensing she was there listening to him.

"I didn't know you knew how to play, or sing," she grinned, coming to sit in front of him.

"I'm full of surprises," he smirked. "It's been too long, though. I'm out of practice."

"It didn't sound so to me, really." Rey stated. "It was beautiful."

"Thanks." Poe smiled shyly. "Where are Finn and Jess?"

"I have no idea, they disappeared after lunch. I'm not sure I want to know what they've been up to," she said with a laugh, earning a chuckle from Poe.

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna know either," he laughed, setting his guitar aside. "I still can't believe how Pava threw herself on him. I mean, the poor man had barely woken up from his coma," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Me neither! But I can't blame her. She'd been wanting to do that for a long time, but then Finn got injured and she had to wait for him to wake up. When he started recovering she just didn't want to waste any more time."

"I see. They're a beautiful couple."

"Yes, they are. I'm very happy for them," she smiled, and then she gazed at the forest before her, looking thoughtful.

"Me too," Poe said, stealing a glance at her before turning to the forest as well. His heart was beating slightly faster. "They seem to really care about each other," he continued, but this time his voice was low. "I kind of envy them."

At that, Rey glanced at him.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Poe?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. It was a long time ago though. It didn't last," Poe explained, getting an inch closer to Rey. He felt an irresistible urge to touch her, and he supposed this was the right moment he'd been waiting for.

She felt his closeness, and her heart skipped a bit.

Poe looked down at her hand that was resting on the bench and, feeling courageous, touched it lightly with the tip of his fingers. Rey felt his touch and glanced at their hands before raising her eyes to meet his gaze. Her heart was racing now.

They locked eyes and Poe got another inch closer. Rey didn't back away. In fact, she seemed to have leaned towards him a little bit as well.

"Actually, now that I look back," he said, his eyes again on her hand, which he had just held gently in between his, "I don't think it was really love. It was nothing like what I'm feeling now. Not even close," he nearly whispered, facing her again.

Rey bit her lip. As she stared deep into his eyes, she couldn't help getting a glimpse of his feelings, which made her blush vividly. After so many years of isolation and loneliness, she still found it hard to believe that someone could actually care about her. But now this man, who already owned her heart, was right in front of her showing how much he cared for her, how much he _wanted_ her...

Poe leaned forward slowly, and brushed his nose lightly on Rey's.

"May I?" he whispered, even though, judging by the way Rey's eyes were flicking between his eyes and his lips, he already knew the answer.

"Yes," she breathed.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as his lips touched hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. She returned the kiss slowly, tentatively, bringing a hand to the side of his face.

Poe closed the little space that remained between them, bringing his body forward and placing one hand on the small of her back, the other one slipping into her hair. He parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue over her lower lip. Rey moaned, opening her mouth for him instinctively. She felt goosebumps all over her body when their tongues met – she was damn sure she had never felt anything so good in her entire life.

When the need for air became unbearable, they broke the kiss and stared at each other with a large smile plastered on their face.

Poe was about to say something to Rey when there was three loud whistles behind them, and they nearly jumped, startled.

Finn, Jessika and BB-8 were there, the droid bouncing back and forth and beeping joyfully at the sight of Rey and Poe together.

"It's about time!" Finn and Jess cheered in unison.

"Weren't you two supposed to be making out somewhere else?" Poe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, we've already done that," Finn said with a grin, unashamed.

"BB-8 told us he had seen you two together, and we just wanted to see it for ourselves," Jessika completed.

"BB-8! How long have you been there spying on us?" Poe inquired with a pointed look.

The droid didn't even care to answer; he only turned around and rolled away from them, beeping happily.

"Come on, Jess, we better leave them alone before Poe kills us…"

"Or Rey... Her lightsaber is at a safe distance, right?"

"You know I can call it from here, right?" Rey said, faking a threatening voice, doing her best not to laugh.

"Come on, Jess, we better run!"

Finn took Jessika's hand and they ran away, disappearing quickly into the forest, laughing like children who had just pulled a prank.

Poe shook his head, laughing, and turned to Rey, who was laughing too. He stared at her for a moment and then got to his feet.

"Come with me," he said with a mischievous smile, offering her his hand. "I know a place where we will not be interrupted or spied on by anyone."

"Perfect," she grinned, taking his hand and following him without a second thought.

* * *

 **In case you didn't recognize the song Poe sings, it's 'Love me tender' by Elvis Presley, hence the name of the story. :)**


End file.
